


Texts from Rachel

by goodiecornbread



Series: Coming Out [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming Out, David Rose is a Good Person, M/M, POV David Rose, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodiecornbread/pseuds/goodiecornbread
Summary: There was a chime as Patrick's phone lit up from the coffee table."You got a text!" David called as he casually glanced at the screen.Who is Rachel?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Coming Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170038
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	Texts from Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere between Girl's Night and The Barbecue.

They sat on a tacky, floral couch in Ray's den, cuddled together and watching HDTV. 

"There is absolutely  _ no _ way anyone would  _ willingly _ live in a home with that much wood paneling," David scoffed.

"You've never seen my Nan's house, then," Patrick chuckled as he finished off his beer. "Want another?"

David lifts his bottle to survey the remainder. "Sure," he said as he drank what was left. Patrick took both empty bottles to the kitchen. 

There was a chime as Patrick's phone lit up from the coffee table. 

"You got a text!" David called as he casually glanced at the screen.

> **[Rachel]**
> 
> Can you send me that link again?

He sat back and scrolled through his own phone, waiting for the commercial break to end.

Patrick's phone chimed again.

> **[Rachel]**
> 
> Oops! Wrong person 🤪 lol!

"Whose it from?" Patrick asked as he handed David a cold beer. David accepted it with a kiss.

"Rachel?" He said with a shrug. "Old friend from back home?"

> **[Rachel]**
> 
> How are you, though? I miss you!

Patrick froze, instantly going white. He nervously looked down and snatched his phone from the table. 

"Um, okay," David started, suddenly  _ not _ okay with whatever was going on here. "You're acting like Britney when she was caught lip synching."

Patrick perched on the edge of the couch and took a deep breath. David sat perfectly still next to him, willing himself not to panic without a reasonable  explanation. Finally, he spoke. 

"Rachel is my ex," he said, his voice low and broken.

" _ Okay _ ?" If she was an ex, why was he acting so guilty?

"My ex-fiance," Patrick corrected, turning slightly to look at David, terrified.

Ex-fiance. Patrick was going to get married once. To a woman. And she missed him. Does he miss her?

"I think I'm going to need you to explain," David told him, keeping his voice even. Patrick nodded and looked down, sighing. 

"We were engaged, but I broke it off before I moved here," he started. "We got together in high school and were on-again-off-again for years. We kept falling back into it, but could never make it work." He looked up with big, open eyes. "Up until recently I didn't understand why."

David nodded. He clenched his jaw to hold back tears, letting Patrick continue.

"She's been texting me for the past couple of weeks hoping to get back together. But I promise, David, you have  _ nothing _ to worry about." He placed a hand over David's. 

"I don't?" He heard himself ask in a small voice.

"You don't," Patrick repeated. "Because nothing in my life felt right, David. Until I met you.  _ You _ make me feel right."

David turned his hand over to lace their fingers together, giving a small squeeze. "That's quite possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever heard anyone say," David said thickly. "Outside of the Downton Abbey Christmas Special."

Patrick let out a wet laugh. "It's the truth."

"I know," David admitted. And he did.

"I should have told you." David nodded again. " _ I  _ was the one to say to lock it up." He squeezed David's hand. "I think I was afraid that if you knew, you wouldn't think I was serious about you. But I am. David, I'm crazy about you."

He smiled. He was feeling a little bruised, a little raw, but he was okay. He understood Patrick's fear, his reasoning. He knew how hard it could be to reconcile your past with the future you want. 

He scooted closer, putting an arm around Patrick's shoulders and pulling him in. 

"Have you talked to her?" David asked into his hair. Patrick shook his head.

"I haven't responded to a single one of her texts." He held out his phone for David, who took it and scrolled through their conversation. Well, 'conversation' was generous. 

> **[Rachel]**
> 
> I heard you left town. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?

> **[Rachel]**
> 
> Saw your mom today. She said you're in Schitt's Creek. Did you give her a fake address?

> **[Rachel]**
> 
> Are you ever gonna talk to me? 

> **[Rachel]**
> 
> Where did you put the spare key? The landlord needs it
> 
> Nvm I found it

> **[Rachel]**
> 
> Fndnfrr from.gfd
> 
> Sorry! Butt text 😅

> **[Rachel]**
> 
> Heyyyyy Pat! You evrr gonna text me bavk? Dont be rude :(((((
> 
> Wow, sorry, went out drinking with Cassie last night 

> **[Rachel]**
> 
> Miss you

"Patrick," David said softly. "I think you have to talk to her."

"I know," he confessed. "But what do I even say?"

"You don't have to tell her anything you don't want to," David insisted. "But you have to give this poor girl some closure."

"You're right," Patrick agrees hesitantly, like he didn't actually believe it.

"Would it help if you practiced what to say with me?" He offered. Patrick sat up and looked at him.

"You'd do that?"

"Absolutely." David needed to hear it as much as Rachel. 

Patrick rubbed his palms over his jeans and cleared his throat. "So, uh, as you  _ know _ , we've never quite been able to make it work, no matter how hard we tried. After this last time I had to get out of town to clear my head and figure some stuff out. And, uh, well? I figured it out." He looked up at David. "I met someone, and all the pieces came together. His name's David, and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me." He cleared his throat again, eyes glistening. "I'm gay."

David felt his own breath catch. Despite intimately  _ knowing _ , this was the first time he'd heard Patrick say those words. His chest swelled with pride.

"Is… does that sound okay?" Patrick asked. David nodded.

"Yes," he choked. He pulled Patrick close again, fully embracing his boyfriend. 

"Do you mind if I go upstairs to call her?" Patrick asked after a moment.

"Of course! Go! I'll be right here." David gently dabbed at misty eyes and cleared his throat. Patrick gave his knee and squeeze and took his phone, heading to the stairs. 

David sat back, taking a sip of beer and trying to focus on the couple on TV with too much money and not enough style. He could hear the creaking from the ceiling of Patrick pacing the floor of his room. He knew it had only been a few minutes but David felt like he'd been waiting for hours.

Finally Patrick descended the stairs, red-eyed but grinning.

"Went well?" David asked.

"Yes, it went well." Patrick grabbed David's face and pulled him into a fierce kiss. "I should have done that weeks ago, I feel so much lighter." He sat down close to David. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he said in a quiet voice. "Thank you for being so understanding. I don't know if I could have done it without you." David rolled his eyes, but Patrick stopped him with a hand to his chest. "David,  _ you _ make me brave."

Now it was David's turn to press his mouth into Patrick's, physically showing all of the support and pride and care that he had trouble verbalizing.

"That's enough emotional unpacking for now, I think," David declared when they parted. He snuggled in under Patrick's arm. "Now let's watch some house flipping."


End file.
